


My Hero Sanders Sides

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Fluff, M/M, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My Hero Academia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP/CALMSummary: My hero academia AU (yes i know others have done this but sue me i like this idea) Virgil attends his first day at UA and meets his classmates in the hero courseCHAPTER ONEI love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! I WANNA HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS! the rest of the story is only loosely planned out, stuff can be added.





	My Hero Sanders Sides

“Today, everything changes. Today my journey to become a hero commences.” Virgil did some deep breathing as he stared down his reflection in his bathroom mirror.

He had little notes plastered over the mirror.

‘You can do this’

‘Remember to breathe’

‘I love myself’

And of course the little rainbow flag he had… though he never kept it up for long. He was okay with his sexuality and all that… but he had to focus on being a hero. No time for any of that.

“I can do this. I passed the exam fair and square. I have just as much of a chance as everyone else.” Virgil took a deep breath. “Just calm down. You can do this.”

“Virgil, you don’t wanna be late for your first day at UA!” Virgil’s mom called from downstairs.

First day at the best hero school in the world. No pressure.

Okay, pressure.

Virgil walked down the stairs and grabbed his backpack.

Virgil’s mom sprinted towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek before ushering him out. “Go, my little superhero!”

“Thanks, mom.” Virgil said before leaving.

This was it.

Sure the entrance exam had been nerve wracking, but that only boosted his quirk. In a way, his anxiety was good for his hero potential. Good thing Virgil landed with Fight or Flight as a quirk.

Heck, the nerves before class already had his muscle mass increasing.

Virgil wished the walk to school had been longer, giving him more time to breathe and give himself positive affirmations.

But nope, he was there at the front door way too early.

Class 1-A. Behind this door lied the most capable teens in the country working to become the number one hero.

Virgil took a breath, and pushed open the door.

“We’re brothers! See the resemblance?”

“Get off me, you cretin!”

“Aw, such an adorable family.”

“We’re supposed to be in our seats.”

“Oh, lighten up, pocket protector!”

Virgil eyed the room full of odd and chaotic characters. It was crazy, it was like a bunch of toddlers were screaming at each other… except they were teens… like him.

Three of the nineteen seemed to notice him.

“Oh, hi new guy!” A boy waved at him. Okay he seemed to have a mutant quirk. He looked like he was half dog. He had a snout, a tail, dog ears, claws, and when he waved his hand he saw black pads on his palms. When he smiled Virgil saw fangs, though he seemed nice enough.

“Greetings.” Another guy saw him. The kid sit at his desk reading a science fiction novel with a blank expression. He wore glasses and was generally plain looking…

“Finally, the last member of our team!” A boy with red and brown hair gave an overly dramatic wave and bow. He didn’t seem too off either. Him and the glasses kid must have emitter quirks.

A few others turned to acknowledge him and-

CRAP

“Oh, hello Virgil~”

“Deceit? We’re in the same class?” Virgil gaped. God he wished to never see that snake-faced bastard ever again in his life.

“It seems so.” He hissed. God dammit Virgil wished he could punch him-

“It seeeeeeems you two have a history.” Another kid slung an arm around Virgil, causing him to tense up. “Name’s Remy. You might know me, I’m the cousin of Ms. Midnight.” The kid grinned and held his head up as if he should be fawning over him.

“No one cares, Remy, your quirk is stupid anyway!” Another kid yelled. He was dressed in green and hair green and brown hair and… he looked very similar to the dramatic kid he saw earlier.

“Jeez, kid, you’re so tense.” Remy scoffed and retracted his arm, which Virgil was thankful for.

Just breathe.

Virgil took a deep breath and searched for his seat, which seemed to be right next to the guy with the dog quirk.

He sat in his desk and picked at his sleeve.

“Hi, I’m Patton! What’s your name?” The dog-kid turned and held out his hand with a cheerful smile.

Virgil blinked, a little unprepared for social interaction, before shaking Patton’s hand. “I’m… Virgil.”

“Nice to meet you, Virgil! Isn’t this exciting? We’re gonna be heroes! Well… after we do our best at school.”

“Uh… Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

“I like your hair!” Patton pointed at his purple highlights and his tail started to wag.

Okay that was pretty cute.

And his smile was so bright and happy. And the way he tilted his head-

NO STOP IT GAY THOUGHTS.

“I must admit, it is a very lovely shade of royal purple. Is it natural?” The dramatic kid from earlier was now leaning on his desk with a smile.

When Virgil didn’t respond right away the kid just chuckled. “I know, I tend to leave many speechless. My name is Roman. And yours?”

Virgil breathed deeply. “V-Virgil. My name’s Virgil.”

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I saw you in the practicals, your strength is very impressive.” Roman practically purred.

Virgil was getting a vibe. A very gay vibe.

Oh crap oh crap is he flirting with me oh crap-

“Uh… no need to activate your quirk.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

Crap. Virgil’s body mass was increasing.

“Shit- no sorry. One sec-”

Olay calm down. Breathe. Breathe. 4-7-8

Virgil let out a long breath and felt his shirt get less tight.

“Good heavens, does your quirk activate with nervousness?” Roman asked, looking a little intrigued,

“Uh- yeah. Anxiety driven quirk.” Virgil shrugged and reached into his pocket for a stressball which he began squeezing.

“That sounds inconvenient.”

“Not really. If I’m in battle I’m gonna be more stressed, then I just get super strong.”

“Positively perfect.” Roman leaned forward. “That’s really impressive-”

“Roman, stop flirting with everything that moves.” The kid with glasses interrupted.

“Butt out of it, Logan!” Roman growled.

Huh. Logan.

Logan turned to Virgil with a smirk. “I apologize for him. I don’t believe Roman has ever been subtle or subdued in his life. I saw your score in the practical. Very impressive. I hope to see you more in training.”

Virgil blinked and was about to reply when-

“Calm down class!”

All students looked up to see their professor.

Patton gasped and his tail began to wag. “Oh my gosh, our professor is the legendary hero, copycat!”

The man walked in with a chuckle. He seemed friendly enough.

“It’s true. My hero name in Copycat. My quirk allows me to make copies of myself. My name is Thomas Sanders, you may call me Professor Thomas.” The man sat at his desk with a smile. He continued. “Now, let us start this course with a measuring of your capabilities. We will move to the courtyard and test your abilities with many physical tests. You may use your quirk in any conceivable way. Now, follow me to the courtyard.”

Soon the 20 students all found themselves in the courtyard with Professor Thomas explaining the tests.

“First off is a basic strength test. Throwing a ball as far as you can. Who would like to go first?”

Okay, to do my best i have to be anxious. So go first.

“I’ll go.” Virgil stated.

The others looked to him, Deceit sneering.

Thanks for the quirk fuel.

Just don’t get into a panic attack.

Virgil walked up and took the ball, his muscles expanding with each step.

“J-Just say when.”

“Now.”

Virgil breathed and threw the ball as hard as he could.

“Wowee, that’s far!”

“Nice job, Virgil.”

Virgil heard the encouragement of his past two classmate encounters behind him as the ball flew.

“1,600 feet!”

Virgil looked to Thomas who smiled at him. “Not bad at all, young Virgil. Next!”

Virgil walked back to his place, breathing deeply as he went. His muscle mass now decreases with each step.

Huh. Years of therapy really made managing that easy, didn’t it?

Roman stepped up with a smirk. “So I can use my quirk in any way to throw the ball?”

“Correct.”

Roman turned and looked Virgil in the eye before singing a gentle tone.

Virgil sighed at the beauty of the song. It was… so compelling.

Virgil felt himself walk towards Roman. What a lovely song… so nice…

“Take the ball in your hand, then throw the ball for as hard as you can.” Roman sang.

Virgil didn’t even think twice before throwing the ball for him. Such a… nice song.

“10 feet.” Thomas announced.

“WHAT?! But he just threw the ball like a thousand feet!” Roman broke his song to exclaim.

Whoa… what? Why… did Virgil do that?!

“Next.”

“No, let me hypnotize someone else then!” Roman barked.

“Sorry, one chance. Next.”

Roman huffed and walked back to his spot, Virgil stumbled behind him confusedly.

“Apologies for using you like that, but that is my quirk.” Roman struck a dramatic pose. “Siren’s song!”

Ah, so that’s what happened.

“So what gives. I told you to throw the ball as hard as you could, you should’ve obeyed.”

“I told you, you royal pain, it’s an anxiety driven quirk.”

“Ah yes, my melodious voice does tend to put others at ease. Ah well, can you blame me?” Roman grinned.

Virgil just scoffed. “Still got you in the bottom score.”

Roman gasped and huffed, though Virgil could see him hiding a smile.

The others went one by one. The only one to do worse then Roman was Remy, who’s insomniac quirk didn’t help at all for physical tests.

“Looks like it’s my turn kiddos!” Patton chirped.

“Patton. We’re the exact same age.” Virgil mumbled as Patton stepped up.

He reeled back aaaaand-

“500 feet!”

Not bad.

Huh. Wolf strength must be pretty powerful.

“Logan, you’re up next.” The professor called.

Logan nodded and stepped up.

He took the ball and tossed it into the air before summoning some type of… field.

Virgil noticed the grass near the ball went still. What kind of quirk…

Logan breathed deeply and struck the ball… but it went nowhere. He struck again… and again… and again.

Suddenly without warning the ball shot out, flying through the air.

“2200 FEET!”

WHAT

Virgil gawked.

Logan smiled and walked back.

Roman seemed to be on the same page as him because before Logan could even relax he yelled. “WHAT ON EARTH KIND OF QUIRK IS THAT?!”

Logan adjusted his glasses with a smirk. “My quirk has come to be known as ‘time bubble’. I can create a spherical field in which all objects are suspended in spacetime. Any force applied to the objects while in my field will accumulatively enact upon releasing of the field.”

Roman blinked silently.

Patton chimed in. “Basically he makes a little bubble where things are stuck in time and when the bubble goes away those things release any force they were hit with!”

Logan chuckled. “In simpler terms, yes.”

Wow. That was a powerful quirk, and Logan seemed intelligent enough to put it to its full use.

Roman didn’t seem as bright… but that quirk could be extremely useful, especially in a villain battle.

And Patton… Patton’s wasn’t just powerful… it was adorabl-

No stop! This is hero class! No time for friendships or relationships…

“I must admit I was rather impressed with your performance.” Logan spoke up again, shooting Virgil an intrigues smirk.

“I’ll say! He got all buff and just threw the ball like super far!” Patton cheered.

“Even I must admit, this little emo has some kick.” Roman ruffled Virgil’s hair with a smile.

Okay… MAYBE he could do friendships…


End file.
